Various types of push cycles are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a kneel push cycle apparatus that includes a kneeling pad disposed upon a suspension member coupled to a frame member, said frame member disposed between a directable front wheel and at least one rear wheel, wherein a user is enabled to kneel upon the kneeling pad with one leg and propel the kneel push cycle apparatus at a desired velocity by use of the other leg in striding contact with a ground surface, whereby expedient locomotion and voluble travel is enabled for a user desirous to maintain at least one lower leg off of the ground without bearing weight thereon.